Warped Redemption
by CarsonNapier
Summary: Dr. Manhattan plays fast and loose with several versions of Superman, merging them, and sending the resulting individual on a cross-dimensional trip just to see what happened.


Clark Kent: Smallville

Kal-El: Superboy-Prime

Mark Grayson: Invincible

H'El: New 52

Kal-El: New 52

Dan Hartigan: Plutonian

Kal-El: Rebirth

AsClarkisfightingagainstbeingde-constructed (read: erased) by the Monitors' Blue Bleed (Smallville,Season 11), he is shunted sideways beyond the limits of his home reality by Dr. Manhattan in a pique of curiosity.

At the same "time", Superboy Primeis pulled into anemergent wormhole (ca. Legion of 3 Worlds) by everyone's favorite naked blue dude, but exits opposite his counterpart from "Smallville".

As if that alone wasn't enough, another individual exits a suspiciously familiar blue tear in reality opposite these two very different versions of Kal-El: one Mark Grayson, a.k.a. Invincible, shunted towards the two young Kryptonians at the very moment his reality was "rebooted".Thefirst human-Viltrumitehybridisfollowed bythecloned,

Kryptonian powerhouse which is H'El, plucked from his jaunt across time to save his planet of "birth". Followed swiftly by his universal co-inhabitant, the New52 Superman, diverted towards this involuntary get-together amidst his return from ridding himself of both theDoomsday virusand the Coluan world-collector, Brainiac.

Seemingly not satisfied with the number of lives he is messing with, our friendly, neighborhood emotionally stunted, all-powerful, pseudo-god, hijacks the batshit-crazy, repentant, hero-turned-villain Plutonian, a moment before his ultimate dispersal across the omniverse, throwing him on a collision course with the rest of these misplaced individuals.

And last, but most certainly not least, the (or is that a?) Kal-El of New Earth is whisked away from beside his Justice League cohorts, as he steps across the threshold of Mxyzptlk's entrance to the 6th dimension.

The thing is,all sevenof these extraordinaryindividuals arerushing headlong towards each other, but instead of colliding with one another, they... merge, for lack of a better word.

This results in a Clark Kent possessingall of the powers and abilities of all four versions of himself, those of the Kryptonian genetic jigsaw puzzle whic is H'El,as well as those of a human/Viltrumite hybrid,and an incipient matter manipulator/reality warper. Not to mention the possibility, however remote, of harnessing the Time Trappers mastery over thetime-stream as well as his other powers, which a merging with Superboy Prime brings along with it.

But more importantly, it results ina Clark who possesses all of the combinedmemories, knowledge, and experiences of all seven superpowered individuals up to the point in their personal timelines in which they were plucked from their respective realities.

Needless tosay, this amalgamated Clark needs some time to come to terms with the changes he's undergone and the memories of the actions taken by each one of the individuals he isnow comprised of; time which he sadly doesn't get as he is immediately shunted into aparallel reality (DC's New Earth, post-Infinite Crisis).

As if that wasn't enough of a burden to deal with, Clark's hyperfast thought processes become slowly (i. e. within seconds by everyone else's account) awareof an eighth individual'scollection of memories emerging within his already overpopulated psyche.

This seventh,distinct personality,is apparently hisown, but from a radically different timeline and/orreality. One in which Krypton was not the cradle of the Kryptonian race, but the 1stplanet settled by the survivors of the Viltrumite Genocide.

In this new reality, apparently created by the recent amalgamation of their six individual personalities, Kryptonian life did NOT originate on Krypton, but on the planet Viltrum.

Viltrum was the home planet of the Viltrumite race. One of the most physically powerful races in the known universe, the potential of which to survive and overcomealmost any and all harm, along with their quasi-immortality,garnered them both the envy and the animosityof a good number of theadvanced races across the known galaxies.

But most importantly, it made Viltrum and their ever expanding interstellar empire the target of Darkseid of the New Gods, Master of Apokolips and bane of all independently thinkinglife.

Darkseid looked upon theViltrumites as the perfect tool for his plans of universal, nay, multiversalconquest. Far better than his own paltry Parademons.

And where Darkseid set his sight, he soon was sure tofollow.

It was because of this wellknown causality, and to deprive the dictator of Apokolips of such a dangerous army, that the self-appointed Guardians of the Universe decided to eradicate the Viltrumite race from the universe. Those self-superior,Malthusian smurfs,commissioned the undisputed masters of genetic engineering, the Psions of the Citadeland the Dominators of the Dominion, to develop a disease so deadly, so virulent, it would end all life on Viltrum and all of its colonies. Thus removing the Viltrumites as a viable gamepiece from the metaphorical playboard.

This lab-grown virus was releasedby the Oan's peacekeeping force, theManhunter androids,upon all Viltrumite controlled planets and colonies, including thehomeworld (UniversalSector 666).

It was so effective, so devastatingly deadly, that an interstellarEmpire of 37 billion Viltrumites, along with their client races,was reduced to a meager 60-odd individuals of this targeted population within less than one third of an orbit around Viltrum's star, thus gaining the appelation of "theScourge".

Theremaining Viltrumites, in shock, andnot a little furious about what had been done to them, went into hiding. They removed themselves to an out of the way star system in the upper Northeastern quadrant of the Sombrero Galaxy (the quaternary Ku-Raon system), and swore to encover their origins as Viltrumites, to repopulate their race and recover their empire, and to never again be so vulnerable as to allow anything, or anyone,to harm their species again.

This launched a race to increase their numbers and to engineer the rapid evolution oftheir race through a myriad of gene-engineering, eugenics and super-soldier programs.

Krypton - Kryptonians

Argo - Argosians

Daxam - Daxamites

Khera - Kherubim

Strontia - Strontians

Eternia - Eternians:"Hancocks"/"Hyperions"

Caladan - Caladans:Sentry/Supershock/Plutonian

All denizens of these worlds share the standardViltrumite biology/abilities, then diverge into their own phenotypes.

"No, Krypton was, ... , very much like earth, pretty much the same gravity and its sun, Rao, is pretty much the same as Earth's. If it really was some super high gravity world there is no way a Kryptonian would look anything like a human. And the spectrum of a yellow star isn't different enough from a red star to give someone super powers. Besides which no way would someone who evolved on sucha world suddenly gain a pile of well-coordinated superpowers just by going to another planet. My powers, like those of all Kryptonians are due to bio-engineering and aren't powered by the yellow sun of earth but by zero point energy."

Kara Zor-El (Morgan) to the Scoobies in the BtVS/Supergirl fanfiction "Not in Kansas", by Ravanne.

"Do you know what your little glowing green rock does to me? Nothing, absolutely nothing at all. Allow me to demonstrate... please."

Superman to Lex Luthor the first and only time the follically challenged billionaire attempted to use Kryptonite against him. Luthor did not survive the encounter.

In this particular corner of the Multiverse, Krypton was the first planet to be settled by the few remaining Viltrumites after the near-total eradication of their race and the destruction of their homeworld's ecosystem by the Guardians' pet robots.

As they took over Krypton and incorporated the attributes of the dominant life form, crystaline silica based bipedals near-identical to Viltrumites, this resulted in a considerable increase in their strength, speed, resilience, longevity and other attributes as well as the extreme versatility and overpowering nature of their D(?)NA (twelve-strand genetic helix). Which means that a single Kryptonian can jump-start their race even in cases of near-extinction since Kryptonians always breed true, irrespective of their chosen partner's race; what crossbreeding actually does for Kryptonians is to basically pick and choose any and all advantageous characteristics from their partner's genetic material and blend them into the perfect offspring.

Additionally, Kryptonians possess an advanced form of familial genetic memory and, therefore, each child born of Krypton is gradually and eventually aware of all the knowledge accrued by his, or hers, direct ancestors (and only them), making the get of Rao's third orbiting planet one of the most intelligent and advanced races in the universe; each generation exponentially more so.

They are also extremely insular and, whilst not xenophobic persé, are acutely distrustful of extra-Kryptonian races; a prejudice born out of their race's experience with über-powerful aliens and extradimensional entities (such as Darkseid of Apokolips, the Dominators, the Guardians of the Universe, the Controllers, and the Goa'Uld, to name but a few) seeking to control all Kryptonians for their own benefit but which does not, however, stop them from actively seeking gifted races with which to crossbreed and subsequently absorb into their ever-expanding sphere of influence in order to become ever more powerful as a race and thus less likely to be subjugated by anyone.

In other words, a pretty straight forward imperialistic progression. But a benevolent one, for all intents and purposes.

As opposed to the single-star system which it is in most realities, on this specific side of the bleed-walls the Ku-Raon system (thus named by the local life forms of this particular space-sector), located on the upper northerngalactic quarter of Messier 104, or the Sombrero Galaxy, as it is known to natives of Sol III (a paltry 31,3M lys away from Sol, facing galactic center), is a quaternary star system home to the following inhabited planets: Krypton, Argo, Daxam, Khera, Strontia,Eternia, and Galactica.

To begin with, due to the extreme manner in which their DNA aggressively self-repairs and adapts to any environmental stimuli, all Kryptonians possess a range of attributes that make them one of the most dangerous species alive.

The individual atoms of the average Kryptonian will perform their functions in extreme conditions and/or in opposition to extreme force. Every atom which composes a Kryptonian's body forms unique and permanently stronger bonds with its neighbors, granting them a high degree of resiliency to harm while retaining the pliancy and warmth of normal humanoid flesh. Their resilience extends itself to extremes in temperature. The average Kryptonian can, to various degrees, withstand extremes from the absolute zero of space to temperatures equalling or surpassing those found at the core of a star; any star.

Moreover, the chemical bonds involved in their muscular contraction are many hundreds of thousands of times stronger than those found in Homo Sapiens. This allows them to exert greater and greater amounts of force until almost any given task can be performed. Every adult Kryptonian possesses what could be characterized as "Class 1G" strength, allowing them to lift at least, and more often than not and eventually many times in excess of, 1000 tons.

All of the essential chemical processes in a Kryptonian's system are similarly enhanced, including those which are responsible for resisting disease and fatigue, as well as those responsible for cellular growth and repair. This combination (along with their already high degree of durability) effectively renders the average Kryptonian immune to disease, fatigue, and aging.

This system is so efficient, that even the process by which they use oxygen is enhanced allowing them to hold a single breath for up to two weeks, regardless of any lack of training, training which would allow them to hold their breath for infinitely longer. This high level of performance is also true of all Kryptonian senses, granting them with preternaturally sharp vision and hearing, and equally acute senses of smell, taste, and touch.

In the rare case where a Kryptonian suffers injury, they are able to fully heal without scarring from the injury with a rapidity that most races simply could not replicate. In fact, Kryptonians are capable of recovering from fatal wounds (including evisceration) within hours, or days at the most. Additionally, they develop an immunity to whatever caused the particular wounds or damage, thus never succumbing to the same ailment or attack ever again.

Finally, every Kryptonian possesses copious amounts of superhuman speed and the gift of unaided flight. With very little effort, they can maintain flight speeds of 800,000 km per minute for days (although, they usually limit themselves to much slower speeds within a planet's atmosphere).

Any and all abilities beyond those of the Kryptonian-base (i.e. Viltrumite) are due to a planet-wide, racial, bio-engineering and eugenics drive brought forth by theracial trauma caused by the Guardians,as well as by the threat represented by the aboriginalinhabitants of their world, some of the most dangerous races in the known universe, such as the war-likeOrks, the deadly, predatory,Xenomorphs, and the insectoid Swarm, as well as by the existence of extra-Kryptonian races, such as the Brood, theAlmeraci, the Kree,the Skrull, the Durlans and the Martians, amongst others. Not to mention the dire threat of the New God Darkseid and the planet over which he holds rule: Apokolips.

The consequent result of this all-encompassing eugenic push is the forced evolution of these already impressive beings, which grants them an array of powers and abilities of nearly divine levels.

The ever more dominant personality of this "new" Clark, has a somewhat more convoluted back story than that ofhis counterparts.

The universe he hails from is a far more dangerous, more violent onethan any his other "selves" have known.

Once their new home system had finally settled, their numbers were once again beyond the endangered species threshold, the eugenics and supersoldier programs had borne sufficientlysatisfactory results, and they had managed to tame the native species of their adopted planet to an acceptable degree, the new "Kryptonian Hegemony", as theydecided to call themselves, ventured once again across the stars.

Which inadvertedlybrought them directly into a three-sided intergalactic conflict between solids, fluids and locusts.

On the one sidewere the races of so called "Solids", denizens of worlds and civilizations which only had the one form. On the other side of this conflict, were the races known as "Fluids", whose individuals were polymorphs, shape changers. Subject to oftentimes unfair suspicion and mistrust by boththeir galactic and intergalactic neighbours. And against both, swarmed the hordes of the Locusts, the Ravagers, the Tyrannids: abillions-strong, terrifying, unyieldingwave, formed by several insectoidraces conjoined into one overwhelming army, set upon the destruction and consumption of every other living being in existence.

It was while fighting a holding action so as to allow for the evacuation of a small colony worldtwogalaxies over, in the general direction of our own spiral galaxy, that the battlecruiser carrying Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van was destroyed. Obviously, taking into account the abilities of its crew, very few of theship's component were actually lost. But space is not exactly conductive to the safe transportation of a birthing matrix, specially not when in the midst of a no-quarter-givennavalbattle.

A series of specific technological designs which separated Hegemony battleships fromthose of other star-faring races was the inclusion of family quarters, infant facilities, external wombs, and specialized escape pods/shuttles for their unborn andinfant children.

Kryptonian society was a warrior-scientist one. And their own history, their impossibly narrow survival of a targeted genocide,made them both fanatical in their passion to procreate, as well as psychologically abhorrent of willfully terminating a pregnancy. Since theirs was an integrated society, in which one's gender played no significant role beyond sexual preferences (incidentally, the percentage of preference for one's own sex in all of Kryptoniansociety was well below 0.0000000000000003%)and procreation, all Kryptonian craft were equipped with these modifications, no matter how superfluous, wasteful or unnecessary other races considered them.

But as the ship in which the Els served was ripped apart by enemy fire and biotechnological monstrosities, several escape pods were launched far away from the raging battle, the A.I.s controling themintent on saving their precious cargo: five birthing matrixes and the newborn babies within them (Kal-El, Kara Zor-L, Kal'l-Ark, Lar and Laurel Gand).

Allowing for evasive manouvers, an off-the-cuff search for the best destinations within acceptable parameters for the survival of their charges, andhyper-space jump coordinates with the lowest risk-percentage for failure, the coordinated computing prowess of five individual A.I.s settled on the closest known inhabitedsystem. The only planet inhabited by solids within the fluids'Martiansystem. Their neighbouring planet, Sol III, otherwise known to its inhabitants as Earth.

Making liberal use of the House of El's proprietary space-folding technology, and thestandard Kryptonian Phantom-drive, the five infants entered Sol III's atmosphere well before one half of the target planet's orbit around its star had gone by.

A last minute jump, rushed due to the collapse of the star through which's system the pods were travelling at the time, dragged with them a surprisingly large amount of plsnetarydebris, which achieved planet-fall alongside the blissfully unaware infants on the dawn of New Year's Day, January 1St, 1893. Raining fiery pieces of interstellar rocks all over Barton County, in the State of Kansas, and more specifically, the outskirts and cornfields of the town ofSmallville.

How will theamalgamation of these eightcharacters affect him/them? How radical will the changes to his personality and powerset be, if at all?

Stuck in the DC New Earth Universe until Flashpoint.

Contacts Justice League for aid in returning home.

Acquires Nth-metal, incorporates it into suit.

Talks Zattara and Fate into permanentlysafeguarding his mind from outside control.

Then ejected into a part ofa diametrically opposed Multiverse (Marvel 616 Universe), at the onset of the Annihilation Wave.

Fights throughout the Annihilation War and is involved in all major events of the 616 continuity until the end ofthe universe at the end of Time Runs Out.

Tries to find his way home, unsuccessfully.

How will Clark's presence and actions afffect the Marvel mainstream timeline? What will be the overall reaction to his sudden presence and philosophical outlook? How will the maindifferent groups (X-Men, Avengers, SHIELD, Asgard,FF, Shi'Ar,etc.)react to him?

Continues to try and fail until expelled from the dying 616 universe into theMarvel Cinematic Universe.

Clark gets stuck in the MCU, shortly after the beginning of the Great War,constantly trying to find his way home.

He fails repeatedlyuntil Thanos' "SNAP" in Infinity War.

What changes will his presence cause in the MCU and in its timeline?

How will his presence affect the MCU, its evolution, and that of its characters?

How will the "heroes" react to Clark?

What will SHIELD's attitude towards Clark besince,to them,he "predates" their organization? Will they develop a working relationship? And if so, how andwhat type?

Will Clark remain in theshadows or will he make his presence an overt one?

Shunted again into the Stargate universe, ca. Season 2 premiere.

There he will unwillingly remain until the Ori War. When he will face erasure at the hands of the Ori only to slide into a cluster of realities much closer to his own.

How will the reality in which the events of Stargate occur be affected by his arrival and continued presence? What will Clark's involvement in the greater galaxy due to the Stargate program be?

Slides into the Arrowverse through the singularity on the Flash Season 1 finale, saving Ronnie.

How will the Arrowverse's heroes and villains react to Clark?

How will Supergirl and the DEO react to Clark?

How will ARGUS react to Clark?

How will the Legends of Tomorrow react to Clark?

Howwill Clark's experiences in the mainstream DCU and theMCU color his decisions in the Arrowverse?

What changes will his presence cause inthe Arrowverse from the moment of his appearance?

Will fail to find his home verse until the Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover.

Once he does return to his own reality, onlysevenminuteswillhavepassed since he disappeared.

How will Clark cope with the fact he hasbeen gone some 300 odd years on his personal timeline but it has only been less than tenminutes for everyone else, added to the fact he is not entirely the same person they knew anymore?


End file.
